


Make a Move

by Iridescent_Ren



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridescent_Ren/pseuds/Iridescent_Ren
Summary: Mahiru's Ex comes over for a visit, Kuro doesn't like him one bit. When its clear he came looking for a relationship Kuro has to fight for whats his.





	

Kuro yawned and rolled back to face Mahiru in cat form, it was a weekend and Mahiru had heaps of work for school during the week. To be fair it was his fault for doing all the things nobody else wanted to do, but he was over working himself. Kuro was happy he go to sleep in, but he was also happy Mahiru was having a break. Seeing his face so calm and at ease had been rare with all the stress, things would settle down now but Mahiru needed to relax.

He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep but was startled when there was a ring at the door, Mahiru had almost jumped out of his skin. Weird, they weren't expecting any visitors. It was probably a door to door salesmen although Mahiru still panicked and got dressed and ready in the blink of an eye. It was exhausting just watching. Mahiru ran to the door and opened it, Kuro peeked out of the door to see an unfamiliar man standing at the door in a casual tee and jeans. He could feel the blood boiling in his veins when they hugged, Kuro had never met him, who on earth was he, how dare he so casually touch Mahiru. 

Kuro quickly shook the thoughts out of his head, thinking about it was a pain. Mahiru stood in the doorway waiting, his posture indicated he was waiting for the man to say what he had to say and leave. Kuro had a bad feeling about him the minute he pushed Mahiru to the side and walked in, he just pushed him as if he meant nothing and that made him pissed. 

He walked over to Mahiru giving a small glare at the man as he walked by, and he meowed at him knowing he couldn't transform or speak, that would just make things even more troublesome. Mahiru told the man to make himself comfortable and that he just had to take his cat out to pee.

"Ah you got a cat? What's its name" 

The man asked before Mahiru left the door with slight curiosity. Mahiru answered briefly before walking out the door.

"Him. It's a him, and his name is Kuro" 

The strange man laughed and replied,

"Black? Because it’s a black cat? You haven't changed at all!"

He said it in a joking way, but it had a dark undertone as if he meant it in a hurtful way. Kuro didn't like that one bit, even though his name was very simple like all of Mahiru's ideas he liked it. Kuro followed Mahiru outside and they walked down to the bottom of the apartments. Kuro jumped up on Mahiru's shoulder and waited for answers. 

"That’s Robert, he was….um… he was…" 

Mahiru couldn't seem to finish his sentence, he stuttered and stared playing with his fingers in either nervousness or embarrassment or possibly a mix of both. Kuro just mumbled 'Can't deal' and waiting till Mahiru finally spat it out. 

"Ex-boyfriend…"

Kuro was shocked that was for sure. Mahiru looked away clearly worried about what Kuro was going to think, Kuro just went on with the conversation and acted like what he said wasn’t anything important, but it really was important. It made Kuro pretty happy actually, it meant he had a chance. 

"Yeah but what is he doing here…. Such a pain"

"I really have no clue, we haven't talked in a long time. He might want to be friends again? I don't know but he won't be staying long so don't worry Kuro" 

Mahiru said and gave Kuro a soft comforting pat on the head, both Mahiru and Kuro jumped when they heard footsteps approaching. It was Robert. Kuro could feel a growl rising in his throat but for Mahiru's sake he kept it to himself, he didn't know why he hated this guy so much. Maybe it was the way he hugged Mahiru, maybe it was the way he then pushed him aside. 

"Were you just talking to your cat? Ahaha man you really are crazy! You're such a freak" 

Or maybe it was things like that. The way he said jokes laughing and the way Mahiru would laugh along, oblivious to the truth in his words. Kuro had centuries of experience and he could tell that wasn't a joke, and that made him just want to go up and punch the guy. Kuro knew it would become a huge bother if he got involved so he just sat on Mahiru's shoulder as they went inside. Mahiru put Kuro down and nudged him, then saying to Robert,

"Ah you will also have to meet my new roommate"

He gave a look in Kuro's direction, usually Kuro would be too unbothered to meet this guy but he was glad he could go into human form. He didn't trust the guy one bit. He walked into Mahiru's bedroom and closed the curtains and by the time he came out the house was in darkness. Mahiru had probably used the usual excuse of him hating the light. Robert saw him and put out his hand 

"Nice to meet you! I'm Robert, I used to date MahiMahi over here~" 

Kuro walked away, he couldn't deal with this. Robert had used his nickname for Mahiru, that wasn't fair, it made him angrier than he had ever been in centuries. He refused to shake hands with him, Mahiru rolled his eyes at Kuro. He clearly didn't understand. He probably thought Kuro was avoiding Robert because he hates human interaction, that wasn't the reason. It was something else entirely.

Mahiru sat down on the floor in front of the TV with Kuro, since Robert insisted he take the whole couch that could clearly fit the three of them. Not like he would want to sit next to someone like that anyway. The way Robert acted around Mahiru, there was no mistake. It was flirting. He clearly wanted another relationship, and at this stage he had a better chance than Kuro did. Kuro couldn't help it, if he could just stand back and let Mahiru do whatever made him happy he would have, but he just couldn't. He was selfish and wanted Mahiru to himself. 

Subconsciously Kuro lay down in Mahiru's lap casually, he gave a small glare at Robert before looking away. At that point Robert realized he had competition. Mahiru softly patted Kuro's hair smiling gently, he knew Kuro liked pats whether it was in human or cat form. Robert glared at the back of Kuro's head, it was on. They started talking small talk, the usual 'How are you doing?' 'How's school?' 'Did you have a good day', it was shallow. Kuro was getting exhausted just listening and tuned out of the conversation. 

"Oh and also"When Mahiru started talking to him he turned over to face him with a questioning face wondering what he wanted. 

"The other day I bought your favourite ramen, It was a little bit expensive but I don't mind paying it every once in a while. I'm guessing that’s what you want for lunch?"

Kuro slowly sat up and nodded,

"Thanks Mahiru" 

Mahiru just smiled brightly at him before getting up and walking over to the kitchen to make it since it was around lunch time, Mahiru asked if Robert was going to be staying for lunch and just to Kuro's displeasure he answered yes. Mahiru visibly sighed, he had other things he had wanted to do today and he knew he couldn't leave Kuro with Robert. Kuro yawned and watched with stalking eyes as Robert stood up and went to help Mahiru. His eyes followed him with a dark gaze like a predator watching his prey, if he could just hurt him. He knew he couldn't, that would really upset Mahiru and that would be a huge pain.

Kuro didn't usually feel anger, he was a man of peace as he would say, it was a troublesome emotion that just exhausted him. It was easier to just be sad or happy. However when that man started blatantly flirting with Mahiru his anger rose through the roof, Mahiru was stressed and busy and didn't even notice. He couldn't even tell it was flirting and paid no attention to it, Kuro wanted Mahiru to realize what he was up to but he knew he couldn't say anything. Two could play at that game. 

Kuro got up and walked over to Mahiru slightly pushing Robert out of the way, standing very close next to Mahiru. Was this jealousy? The more he thought about it Mahiru should be able to be with anyone he wants, and there's nothing stopping people flirting with him. Kuro decided it must have been Jealousy, another troublesome emotion he never bothered with until now. Kuro grabbed Mahiru's hand and casually asked,

"Need any help, thinking simply its quicker if there's two people and I'm hungry"

Mahiru burst out laughing at Kuro's impression of him, Mahiru showed no signs of pulling away, in fact he didn't seem to mind that Kuro was holding his hand at all. Mahiru nodded and told Robert he could go sit down, Kuro - 1 | Robert - 0. Kuro helped Mahiru make the cup ramen and sandwiches, He sat on the couch and started eating his ramen while playing his favourite game. He had already completed it around 10 times but it was fun either way. 

"Hey Mahiru, why Is this guy your roommate?" 

Kuro didn't like where this was going, he sighed and muttered 'Such a pain…' before ignoring it and going back to his game. 

"Does he even have a job? Mahiru~ you can't just let people off the street into your house you know"

Kuro sighed again, it wasn't even worth responding to that although it did annoy him. Mahiru clearly thought otherwise, he got a pissed look on his face. 

"Hey you can't just say that about someone, You don't even know him?!?!"  
Mahiru stood up and apologized to Kuro before glaring over at Robert waiting for his response, Robert wasn't expecting Mahiru to actually defend him. He had no response. Mahiru pointed at the door and watched him leave, he sighed and angrily fell back onto the couch next to Kuro. 

"Jeez that guy! And I thought he had changed"

Mahiru puffed out, Kuro felt… happy. Mahiru had kicked him out and defended him, Kuro couldn't really care less about what he said but Mahiru cared, and that made him happy. Kuro knew now that he was gone, he could make his move. Kuro grabbed Mahiru's hand again and faced him. Mahiru looked over confused.

"Kuro? What's up with y-"

Mahiru was silenced by Kuro's lips on his own, but he wasn't complaining. They both leaned deeper into the kiss and Mahiru broke it,

"You were jealous weren't you"  
Mahiru had a grin on his face and Kuro flushed with embarrassment. It was times like these Kuro loved, he loved those times because he loved him. He loved Mahiru.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay wellllll I accidentally deleted half of it ._. So theres that, and then I lost motivation for it and quickly finished it up, I'm really sorry. It was a lot longer but my inspiration went out the window after so much was deleted (the part I deleted was over 1000 words). 
> 
> ANYWAY ONTO THE TOPIC me and a friend have started a SERVAMP SKYPE GROUP CHAT If you would like to be a part of it and meet us just ask! I'll reply with my skype, I hope to see you there!
> 
> Word Count: 1849


End file.
